Tarkatan Humbling
by Lordriochi
Summary: Oneshot: Johnny Cage gets into a fight with Mileena due to offending her from his ignorance and sexist attitude. He is incapacitated, completely at the Man Eater's mercy. But instead of dismembering him outright, she demands him to apologize, in her terms and for her own amusement.


Tarkatan Humbling

World: Outworld

'Looks like the fanning girl got a change of wardrobe and a tan job,' Johnny thought.

He lowered his pair of expensive shades; he smirked and greeted the female. The woman sauntered over, shaking her hips back and forth. As she drew closer, Cage realized that her eyes had changed colour too. Both eyes were exotic khaki yellow instead of blue. Her hair was free, and she wore a purple leotard with ample cleavage exposed. Her purple high heel boots clicked against the rocky ground when she walked towards him.

"Yo, Kitana, loving the sexy makeover you got there! Told you that you would regret resisting the Cage,"

"Are you mad, peon? How dare yo-"

He slid his hand across Kitana's butt.

"So you want to- hook up?" He smacked the butt with a bit of force.

She responded by swiping at the pervert's jugular vein with a sai, but he was able to dodge the fatal slash. Her glowing eyes expressed a flash of anger underneath that the mask.

"You dare refer me as that pathetic, self righteous cunt?"

"Whoa- calm the hell down!" Johnny put up his hands in defense.

"You do not command me, you lowborn, conceited vermin!"

Johnny was puzzled. This woman looked a lot like Kitana, but with her voice told him different. She was very volatile and slutty sounding compared to the other woman, who was very formal and strong in her voice.

"So to make things clear, you are not-"

"Say another word," The woman spat out venomously.

"Just say it and I will tear out your filthy, filthy tongue!"

In the moment she lashed out at him, Johnny let her words sink in for a moment and then replied.

"Oh I get it; you must be a prostitute posing like her. I'm betting Kitana is very popular around these parts, right? So you dress up as her doppelganger. And where I am from, people who look like famous stars get a lot of attention. So you got a shit ton of ching when you're fucking someone cause you look like that babe. It must be very hard for you to get any respect around here, since you're the local cum dumpster."

Mileena's Tarkatan eyes twitched. Her hands tightened into a pair of fists. Her mouth full of elongated, sharp teeth [-hidden by her mask-]grinded. Her teeth made a sickening crunching noise.

"Insolent jester! You will pay for disrespecting me, Princess Mileena of Outworld!"

"Sure- royal pain in the ass!"

Johnny laughed, turning his back on her, with the idea that she was delusional.

Twirling around in a few circles, the female psychotically giggled. She did a curt bow, reaching out her left arm towards him.

"Let's _dance_!"

Before Johnny could react, he got the wind knocked out of him by Mileena's kick to his gut.

"Fuck!" Johnny swore out of pain.

Mileena swung her leg again, but this time, Cage blocked the blow by using his forearms. The movie star swiftly counter attacked, using a flurry of punches and roundhouse kicks to knock Mileena away. The half Tarkatan woman suddenly grabbed onto Johnny's shoulders. She flipped herself upside, using Johnny's upper body as support. She kicked her legs together into the brunet man's back, striking three times against his unguarded rear. Johnny went flying where Mileena was. He began sliding over the natural rock bridge. Cage glanced down, seeing a pit of spikes undernealth him. This encouraged him to get back on his feet quickly as hell.

When he got back up on the bridge, Mileena assaulted him with a backhand slap, but he ducked, sweeping his feet against his enemy.

"Not bad for a hooker, but you're pretty amateurish. It'll take more than the moves that your pimp taught you to beat me!"

"I will have your heart mounted in my chambers!" Mileena screamed.

The woman rushed at him. Not frightened, Johnny focused his energy in his body, forming a green orb in his left hand. He tossed the projectile like a water balloon. It went up in the air in an arc, flying towards Mileena's head. The blast exploded, knocking Mileena off her feet.

"Boom, headshot!" Cage declared with enthusiasm. He fist bumped the air, celebrating his unclaimed victory.

The snarl of a slightly scorched Mileena woke him from his revelry. Johnny leapt him up in the air, dodging a grab from the angry mutant. He descended with a raised fist, hoping to perform a downward punch on her. Mileena jumped up as well. She seemed to be going blindly at the movie star's attack. It was all the finer with him as this fight would end sooner. When Cage's fist nearly met her veiled face, she quickly threw a dozen purple sais at point blank.

Caught off guard, Johnny blocked and evaded the first barrage of knives while midair. When the second barrage hit him, some of the projectiles were able to puncture his body. One blade stabbed into his right hand, three struck his legs, leaving minor wounds, and a lucky shot penetrated his left shoulder.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Johnny cried out. His landing was rough. He pulled out the various sais out of his body.

"You fucking bitch! You think your ninja forks are going to kill me?"

Mileena let out a sadistic laugh. She peeled off her darkly singed mask, revealing her mouth full of big, razor sharp teeth. That mouth… it looked like Baraka! What the hell?

"What the- ?" Johnny slowly said before the woman lunged at him. Mileena pounced on Johnny, attempting to shred his face off with her mouth.

"HOLY SHIT! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!" Cage panicked and struggled against the assault on his face.

Mileena's strong legs were gripped around Johnny's tattooed chest and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She snapped her jaws together like a crocodile, trying to gnaw at the terrified man's head. Johnny's right arm was gripped around her neck, while his other arm was pushing against her lean stomach. While he was focused on attempting to get the crazed fighter off of himself, he was naturally distracted with the woman's large breasts. It was very difficult to fight her off when he was getting very aroused by Mileena's assets.

Finally, in a last ditch effort, Johnny threw Mileena away from himself, sparing his handsome head from being grated like cheese.

Mileena got back on her feet. With a feral mixture of insanity and rage, she rushed again only to halt very stiffly when Johnny punched her.

Cage did a slow motion martial artist sound effect after he did a split during his single punch. That single punch had landed right into Mileena's crotch. Her immediate reaction to the punch forced her to place her hands over her nether region after he withdrew his fist. Her whole body shook in the pain in her crotch. While she was stunned by the dirty move, he performed an uppercut. Mileena dodged the blow, kicking the movie star in the face. His sunglasses were thrown off his face from the force of the attack. Johnny got back up, and found his shades broken. The black frame was twisted and one of the lenses was shattered. The remaining lens was cracked severely. Those were **his** fifty thousand dollars down the crapper!

Getting serious in his fight, Johnny taunted Mileena to come get him. The half Tarkatan obliged the offer and prepared to stab him with a sai. Johnny ducked down, unleashing a multitude of punches into her crotch, fracturing her pelvis in the rapid assault. To top it off, Johnny jumped up while Mileena reeled over in agony and rammed his right elbow into her spine. A satisfying crack was heard as Mileena collapsed onto the ground. Johnny was panting with exhaustion. He could barely stand up. With a last breath that he was able to inhale, he said a bragging taunt.

"This'll teach…haa….you twice about fucking with the Cagemeister! Woo!"

Before he could leave the bridge, he was slammed into, sending him upwards. In the corner of his eyes, he was able to see a circular flash of purple that rolled him over. How the hell did she survive being crippled by that attack? Johnny blocked a couple of punches from Mileena, who was only looking worse for wear.

"Shadow Kick!" He lunged forward to kick her, leaving a fading green after image after he performed the attack. Mileena disappeared into a flash of violet. She reappeared, stomping on his body at full force. The heels cracked his shoulder blades, knocking him face first on the ground. With one of her feet stepping on his back, Mileena casually grabbed his left arm, forcing the limb behind her victim.

"You have realized that my dental appearance is quite similar to the Tarkatan, Baraka. I will not feign denial that I have the blood of his… disgusting species pumping through my veins." Mileena lamented.

The movie star struggled to free his arm, but to no avail. Noticing that he was getting cheeky, she popped his arm out of the socket with a strong tug. Johnny let out a high pitched scream as the half Tarkatan flipped him back on his back, sticking two sais into both his kneecaps, embedding his legs into the rock.

"But being part Tarkatan is not a without its perks, namely that the hordes are notorious for being very hardy, even if every bone in their bodies are snapped."

Mileena glared at him, until both their noses nearly touched. Cage's eyes were tightly closed. He was going to die but at least he won't have to look at the monstrous woman's face.

"**Look** at me," Mileena growled. She rubbed his crotch sensually, grabbing onto his junk.

"J-just kill me!" Johnny's body shook with in terror.

"I'll do more than just **kill you. **When royalty demands a subject to look, then they will look," She gnashed her teeth, covering Johnny's face in spittle.

Mileena chuckled deeply and whispered into his right ear.

"Which do you prefer more, your tongue or your cock?"

"…What?"

Mileena's fingers forced his eyes to open, to stare at her face. She gently rubbed his jaw line.

"You called me a concubine,"

"So what?" Johnny said, with a pinch of bravado.

"To say that I am a _humble_ whore is a crime in this realm. If this was any case, I would have **ripped** your head off and had your brains for my midnight snack."

Mileena's breathed on Johnny's face. The smell in her scent was disturbingly pleasant, compared to the terrifying face she had."

"But today, I'm feeling feisty. If you want to live, then you must give me a simple offering. Either I will take your dirty tongue, or you will satisfy me. If you give me a delightful time, then you may not become a eunuch for the rest of your miserable life."

Mileena sniffed the flavour of sweat from the movie star's neck. Johnny gulped down a mouthful of his saliva in terror.

Now having sex with her, that wasn't the problem. The issue was he had to deal with her teeth that were primed to shred anything to pieces! There was no way he was sticking that in her! But if he didn't accept either choice, he would be dead. So Johnny nervously took the less painful choice.

"F-fine! You can… screw me!" Johnny reluctantly said. A bead of sweat formed around his forehead.

"Excellent, the sooner this is over, the sooner you will be forgiven,"

Mileena roughly pulled his black pants and his briefs down to his knees. His cock and testicles were exposed. His penis had a foreskin. The half Tarkatan wrapped her left hand around it and began to stimulate it, while her right hand rubbed his balls. She pulled the foreskin back and forth, back and forth. Eventually the cock became slick with natural lubrication from Johnny's body and the foreskin was pulled away from the tip of his penis. Johnny visibly struggled with being touched by her.

With a sneer, Mileena began to lick slowly with her flexible tongue, enveloping around the growing erection. His shaking of his body grew more violent. Johnny began to sweat profusely as her shark teeth grew closer to the tip of his cock. When her teeth reached his penis, he was ready to faint to avoid the terrifying experience. But he was prevented from blacking out when the woman squeezed on his family jewels.

"Sleeping so soon? The night is so young; I want you to **feel every bit of it**. If you dare ignore me, I will enjoy your intestines when I finish eating your cock!"

In a mixture of fear and pleasure, Johnny felt the gentle rubbing on the tip by Mileena. His penis was rubbed against the pointy teeth of the Tarkatan. The sensation grew stronger and stronger in the lower part of his body, until he was ready to ejaculate. He was praying that she would not… oh crap!

Just before he was ready to burst, Mileena engulfed her mouth around the structure, which sunk her upper teeth deeply in his stomach. Johnny shook with fear; she was going to eat his genitals! Much worse was that he was involuntarily thrusting down her throat! But after a few spurts from his cock, Cage realized that Mileena had forced his manhood down her throat to taste his fluid. This made sense, since she couldn't fellate due to her Tarkatan teeth and lack of lips. Mileena licked her teeth. She savoured the taste in her mouth. It was the first time she performed oral sex in this manner. She swallowed the fluids from Johnny, both blood and his semen.

"Mmm, tasty," Mileena muttered.

With a massive grin, Mileena stripped off her entire leotard, leaving on a long pair of purple linen wrist guards and her pair of high heeled boots.

Johnny groaned as his penis was squeezed between Mileena's large breasts. She skillfully licked and lightly scraped his genitals with her mouth while applying pressure to her victim's cock. In a few minutes, the man climaxed again, spraying globs of his fluid on her upper body, which mixed with the blood stains on her body.

Mileena let out a sultry moan as she turned around to plant her juicy rear on Johnny's penis. Johnny stifled a groan as the woman savagely rocked her ass over and over on his dick. The tight muscles in her butt made him desire more and made him thrust harder by the passing second. Mileena's backside and back was covered in glistening spots when he found release.

Finally, Mileena turned around to screw him missionary style. His penis penetrated her sore vagina as she bounced up and down, stiffening him deeply. His good arm was able to feel the half Tarkatan's breasts. They were so soft and smooth, but it was to be expected from such a vain and spoiled fighter. Mileena's long tongue was forcing its way down his throat, dripping her saliva down into his body. With a final thrust, Mileena's sore body gave into exhaustion and dropped down on top of Johnny's heavily wounded body.

When Mileena got her strength back in the early morning, she dressed herself back in her purple attire. She looked at her sleeping victim. For once, Mileena was amused by her opponent in a lustful way. She left a small bottle of Shokan medicine in reach of his good hand that would heal his wounds within a month. The woman picked his broken pair of eyewear and disappeared from sight in the light of dawn.


End file.
